


Secrets • Gaurance •

by car_writes



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gaurance garroth lauance garrance aphmau mcd mystreet fanfic fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_writes/pseuds/car_writes
Summary: Garroth and Laurance have been seeing each other in secret for a good few months now. Seeing each other in secret, you may ask: going out together at unruly hours of the night, sneaking off while chilling with the bros to one of their rooms, sharing bashful and lustful glances at the table, making sly comments that makes the other blush, slapping asses or subtle features in the living room, that sort of thing.Once Travis had nearly walked in on Garroth and Laurance doing something of that type, he started to get suspicious.Was Garroth and Laurance's secret about to break loose? Were there about to be ratted out by their best friend? Can they keep a secret? Find out in this Gaurance short story.





	1. Chapter 1

Laurance's eyes were closed as he threw his head back sofly, letting out a short breath, "Garroth," a lewd noise left his mouth.

The brunette's back was against the wall, a strong blonde in front of him. Laurance's hands were trailing up and down Garroth's back, the two of them really going at it. Garroth's lips were on his neck, traveling around. Laurance was in the midst of experiencing pure bliss while Garroth went to town and did what he felt personally fulfilling.

"Say it again," the blonde finally spoke up.

"Garroth. . ." Laurance repeated, hair sticking to the wall as his head went a bit farther down.

He felt Garroth smirk into his skin, ready to advance when an abrupt interruption stopped them from doing anything else.

"Garroth!" Travis' voice made it through the door, not as lewd or soft as Laurance's words had been earlier. There was a pounding at the door, "Why the hell is your door locked? I need to get in!"

Both of the male's eyes were wide, Laurance's fingers curling up and taking a bit of Garroth's shirt with them.

"Don't make me come in there forcefully!"

"One second!" Garroth exclaimed quickly, scrambling away from Laurance and quickly throwing something over Laurance's neck, "Just. . . Sit down! Uh, get a video game up, I don't know. Think fast." The blonde whispered to the other male.

Laurance nodded quickly, and got to work. He'd nearly fallen off Garroth's bed (which the blonde had placed him on) while trying to get over to the xbox to turn it on. Soon enough, the door to Garroth's room opened, the infamous white haired male being on the other side.

"Why was the door locked?" Travis asked, strutting in, "It isn't usually."

"I'm a grown man! I can close and lock my door if I want!"

Travis thought for a moment, "Touche?" He started, "Anyway, what is Laurance doing in here?"

"We were about to set up a video game and do that kind of stuff."

"So in short, canoodle in secret?" Travis' brows wiggled playfully at the blonde and focused brunette.

"What?" Garroth laughed, "You're hilarious, of course not! Uh, what would give you that idea? Totally not. Me? Laurance? CANOODLE? Gross, ahahaha. . ." Garroth's voice trailed off as he had a 'kill me' painful look on his face.

Travis' teasing smile fell, "Are you okay?" He questioned, "I was just messing with you, man. Calm your tits." He sat down on the bed next to Laurance, "Anyways, what are we playing?"

Laurance shrugged, "Still looking through the games." The brunette piped up for the first time since Travis had entered the room.

"He speaks!" The white haired man spoke up.

"I was meaning to ask," Laurance started as he straightened his back after putting a game in the console, "why's your hair white?"

"I dunno." Travis shrugged, "It used to be blonde. I dyed and bleached it once for a dare, and it never went back. Weird, right? Apparently it was permanent, especially with light hair? Funny how that works. . ." Travis muttered the last sentence.

"Ah, I see. That sucks. I'd be so pissed if that had happened to me."

"You have darker hair, so you'd probably be fine."

Laurance shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't want to test it to find out."

Travis let out a small 'aww', then a laugh. He relaxed his body, propping his torso up on the headrest of Garroth's bed. How could Laurance play off being walked in on so easily? Here Garroth was, floundering and barely making it believable that he and Lauranc weren't just making out, then there Laurance was, playing it off as if he hadn't been pinned to the wall two seconds ago. How Laurance did it was beyond Garroth.

"Are you gonna sit down, or just sit there and stare at the wall blankly?" Travis asked Garroth, looking over at the beach blonde.

Garroth shook his heads, shooing his thoughts away as he glanced over at Travis, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure." The other male responded, "You just seemed like you were in another world or something. No big."

The blonde nodded slightly, then sat at the edge of their bed uncomfortably.

**_****_ **

A couple of hours had gone by. Garroth had eventually gotten more comfortable and started hanging out and letting loose. The three of them had battled at video games, beaten boss battles, defeated each other. You name it, they've done it. Once Travis left (probably to go bother the girls across the street or to watch trash TV with Dante, Garroth and Laurance looked at each other.

"How long do you think we can keep this thing between us going?" Laurance asked after a moment of silence, "We had a close call today, and if the guys found out? It'd be awkward, and they'd definitely use it against us for embarrassment and blackmail."

"I don't know." Garroth ran his fingers through his hair, mind spinning, "We can keep milking it for what it is though." He responded, "If they find out, they find out."

Laurance let out a short laugh, "I don't. . I don't think you understand what's at stake here! Our dignity! Our privacy! Everything!"

"I don't think that they're going to spill EVERYTHING." Garroth said, exaggerating the word 'everything'.

Laurance shot Garroth an uncertain 'really?' look. Garroth took a second to think it over.

"Okay, you're right, they'd totally spill it and use it against us."

The brunette laughed, "Oh, I know."

Garroth rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Well, we're just going to have to keep a damn good secret then, okay?"

"Was that even a thought? Yes!" There was a pause, "Now. . ." Laurance grinned, crawling over to the blonde, "Where were we?"

"I don't know," Garroth responded, getting that same grin, "you tell me."

"Why don't I show you instead?" Laurance's grin grew undeniably devilish.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." The blonde said, leaning back comfortably.

After that, it was all history. Let's just say that they were glad they locked the door behind Travis. And that he and Dante had gone to the store for a while.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been two weeks since the 'Travis Incident' (as Laurance and Garroth referred to it as. . . Mostly Laurance). Travis had been inevitably growing more suspicious (as anyone would) as time went on. He started noticing how his friends were sitting closer together on the couch, exchanging small glances at the table, and other cutesy things like that. Little things like that were becoming more evident to him after what had happened, even though he hadn't seen anything.

Right now, Laurance and Garroth were going at it (as they usually did), not knowing that their annoying ass roommates were home. Dante and Travis had gotten back from the basketball game they'd gone to, and were warming up (it was cold outside) when they heard something hit the wall in Garroth's room. The noise was followed by a few muffled curses.

"You gotta keep yourself under control, Garroth," Laurance rubbed his head, "geez." Garroth had rocked a little too hard, causing Laurance to hit his head on the headboard. It hurt like hell.

"Sorry," Garroth laughed nervously, "are you okay?"

"I'll survive." Laurance said with his teeth clenched, "Just keep going."

"Why? Desperate?"

"What?" The brunette blinked, "In your wildest dreams, hot shot."

"Then why are you begging for me to continue?"

"Why do you think?" He snapped.

"Because you're desperate."

"Ugh, whatever," he rolled his eyes, "just keep going."

"You're--"

"Hold that thought, or else I'll get up and out of this bed, and leave your sorry ass in here, alone."

"You wouldn't do that! That's CRUEL, Laurance!"

"So is making fun of me. Are we even?"

"Des--"

"Stop."

"Per--"

"Garroth! I swear!"

"Ate."

"That's it! I'm out!" Laurance shuffled out of the bed, wincing as he hit the back of his knee on Garroth's bed stand.

The brunette made his way out of the room, stopping immediately when he saw Dante and Travis in the living room, laughing and talking about the latest Keeping Up With the Kardashians episode, and how different Kim looked without having makeup caked onto her face. The two friends turned their heads around, eyes widening when they witnessed a bare-naked Laurance in the hallway.

Dante immediately started cackling, "You're so small!"

"Shut up!" Laurance quickly covered himself up, "Not like you could do any better!"

"What are you doing, coming out naked from Garroth's room?" Travis cocked a brow, looking at Laurance suspiciously.

"Uh. . ." Laurance's mind was screaming 'ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!' at him, but there wasn't too much he could do. If he ran into his room without an answer, there would be some tension, and suspicion between the three of them, so Laurance needed to think of something FAST, "I-I was. . . Uh, MASTURBATING! And, I, uh, ran out of tissues? Garroth had some so. . . Yeah?"

"With us home? At least stay in your room, man!" Travis' nose scrunched up

"Sorry! I didn't know you guys were home! Didn't you just get here?"

"Yeah, we did." Dante nodded.

"Well, this was a LOVELY chat, but standing in front of you guys naked and having a dandy conversation isn't exactly how I imagined my day going when I woke up this morning, so I'm gonna dip out and put some clothes on. BYE!" Laurance rushed out.

Dante and Travis looked at each other again, a short silence falling over them as they exchanged odd glances, almost having a mental conversation consisting of raised eyebrows and odd squints.

"That was odd. . ." Dante said out of the blue.

"Yeah," Travis nodded in agreement, "it was."

After a moment, they heard Garroth let out a gustbusting laugh from his room.

"I thought Garroth wasn't here?" Dante started, his statement coming out more like a question.

"Maybe Laurance lied to us. . ." The white haired male's voice trailed off.

Laurance was lying in his bed with raging seXuAL fRuStrAtioN while furrowing his brows and quickly typing away at his phone.

Garroth: HAHAHA YOU LITERALLY TOLD THEM YOU WERE MASTURBATING AHAHAHAH

Laurance: IT'S NOT FUNNY OK I PANICKED AND THAT WAS THE ONLY REASONABLE EXCUSE FOR WHY I WAS IN THE hallwAY BUTT NAKED

Garroth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Garroth: YOU WONT LIVE THIS DOWN

Laurance: i know i know geez plase rub it in my face more

Laurance: please*

Garroth: only if you insist

Garroth: THEYRE NEVER GOING TO LET YOU LIVE THIS DOWN LAUR

Garroth: ever.

Garroth: EVER  
  


Garroth: E V E R

Laurance: ok shut up i was being sarcastic wtf

Garroth: cant really tell via txt

Laurance: you've known me forever you should be able to infer this

Laurance: whatever we have a bigger issue on our hands

Garroth: which is??

Laurance: wtf are we going to do about dante&travis

Garroth: theres not really anything we can do???? they saw you naked, saw your baby penis, and that's that,, why would they have any suspicions

Laurance: bc if i could hear you cackling then they prolly could too

Garroth: so??

Laurance: then theyll know that i went into your room ass naked while yOu WerE iN tHerE dO you not get iT????

Garroth: calm down omg,, i'm sure they don't suspect a thing

Laurance: you sure abt that?? This is dante and travis we're talking abt,, the masters of suspicion and getting their nose into things where it shouldn't be

Garroth: if they're suspicious then they'll confront us

Laurance: LMOA DO YOU KNOW WHO WE'RE DEALING WITH????

Garroth: ofc they're our roommates

Laurance: whatever,, shouldnt we do smth

Garroth: nah just leave it be. it's no big

Laurance: but my top rep is rUINED

Garroth: lmao you never had a top rep,, you look like a natural bottom

Laurance: whatever, not like you have a huge top personality

Garroth: but i have other top traits

Laurance: lmao think what you must

Garroth: only spitting the truth

Laurance: ew don't say that

Laurance threw his phone onto his bed and sighed as he laid his head back. His cheeks flared up as he let out a large breath, eyes widening slightly. He let his body relax and muscles loosen a bit, making sure his body wasn't as tense as before. This whole thing with Garroth was a lot for him to comprehend.

How did this all start, you ask (probably not haha)? Well, it all started when the four boys threw another one of their iconic New Years Eve parties.

It was 2017 going into 2018. Fidget spinners popularity was threw the roof, and frankly it was annoying as hell. But that's off topic, Anyways, as expected most people had a (lot) little too much to drink. Lucinda was dancing on a table (again), Katelyn was sucking faces with Travis (and Travis was into it), Aphmau was slurring to Aaron about how they should have a mistletoe in the doorway all year long so that they could kiss spontaneously like in the movies, Dante was crying in the club because Kawaii~Chan had accidentally smacked him with her tail while walking past, and Zane was in the midst of a sugar high for eating ten too many cupcakes.

Aside from their crazy friends, Laurance was tipsy as well. He was with Garroth in the blonde's room, trying his best to avoid too bad of a hangover the next morning.

"I told you to stop me from having too many," Laurance groaned.

Garroth was the designated sober guy at the party (just so that he could remember all the stupid stuff his friends could do and explain it to them or use it as blackmail when the time came), so he was forced to be the mom (or dad?) friend at the same time. The two of them were on his bed, Laurance's head rested on his lower stomach as he looked up at the small stars and moon on the ceiling.

Ironically, they did this quite a bit (they were quite platonic): cuddling in one of their beds together. This didn't mean that they were in a relationship or anything, but when they weren't feeling well, or dealing with something, they would do this. The other was their main support system, and that was completely fine. Laurance wasn't huge with showing emotions other than arrogance and being a cocky little bitch sometimes, so him opening up to Garroth was quite a big and intimate thing between the two of them. Though cliche, and easily taken out of context, what happened in the bedroom stayed in the bedroom. Neither of them would spill the others secrets, so it all stayed in that room to be released later on or to float amongst the stars on the ceiling and eventually disappear with time.

"Sorry! I wasn't exactly paying attention to your drink count until you tripped on Dante's foot and couldn't get up because your 'arms were jelly'."

"They looked like it! And felt like it!" Laurance defended

The blonde laughed, "Sure they did. And I was more focused to make sure Cadenza didn't choke someone with her long ass hair."

"That's reasonable. . ." Laurance paused, nodding slightly.

Garroth ran his fingers through Laurance's hair. The brunette looked up at him for a moment that seemed like forever. Once he looked away, Garroth released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. He gulped, resting his head softly on the headboard.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Garroth asked.

"Hell no. I'm gonna be a wuss if people see me going to sleep in MY OWN room! In here, at least I can say I slept with someone and not get laughed at."

"Isn't that lying?" Garroth looked down at the drunk brunette.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be." He cackled at his own statement

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde cocked a brow, giving Laurance a strange look

"Ah, nothing," Laurance's laughter died down, "just a thought. It doesn't technically have to be the truth, but it doesn't have to be a lie either. Does that make sense?"

"What are you implying?" Garroth questioned with inevitable and natural suspicion.

"I don't HAVE to sleep with you, BUT I don't have to leave without a story to tell either."

"Uh. . . Laurance?"

Before Garroth could say anymore, he felt a soft pair of chapped lis pressed against his. Garroth's eyes were wide, but he eventually melted into it.

And that's how it all started.

And now, about a month or so later, Laurance was having the raging emotions of a teenager who just figured out what the hell pornhub and sex was, the teenager who had just had their first girlfriend/boyfriend. He was confused, excited, and anxious all at the same time.

It had gone from meaningless hookups to genuine feelings real fast, and Laurance's mind was frankly boggled by the whole situation. He sighed again, and tried to forget about the awful experience he'd just had with Travis and Dante in the hallway.

"Do your think Garroth and Laurance have been acting weird lately?" Travis asked, fingers tapping on the back of the couch as he looked over at his friend, Dante.

"Not really. . . Why do you ask?" The blue haired male glanced over at Travis.

"I dunno. I'm just getting this weird vibe from them. Maybe I should say something?"

Dante shrugged, then went back to the TV, "Do Whatever you want, man."

"Okay," Travis let ot a short breath, "I'll confront them. . . Tomorrow!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter Three

“So. . .” Dante started, lips pursing uncomfortably, “How are you planning to go about this?”

 

It had been two days of intense planning (‘intense’. It was Travis and Dante in the basement, aka Travis’ room, playing video games) since Travis confirmed he was going to confront Garroth and Laurance.

 

“I dunno. . .” Travis put his elbow on the table and hand on his cheek so that he could prop his head up with little effort, “I thought I had it all figured out, but guess not!”

 

“That’s fine!” Dante responded, “Why don’t you just, I don’t know, play it by ear?”

 

“I can’t simply ‘play it by ear’, Dante! What if it backfires?”

 

“It won’t! Why are you freaking out so much about this?”

 

“I don’t know,” Travis responded, “maybe I should consult one of the girls? Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn, or Aph?”

 

“Are you sure they need to know? This isn’t exactly our information to share.” Dante gave Travis an uncertain look, brows furrowed slightly.

 

“You’re right.” Travis sighed.

 

“Did you seriously just admit that?” Dante’s eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar.

 

“Yes! I did!’ The white haired male replied quickly, “Forget I ever did. Just. . . I’ll figure something out.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

 

“Yeah! I’ll come to you if I need anything.”

 

“Okay. . .” Dante’s voice trailed off, “Well, I gotta go. Work’s gonna start soon, and if I’m late again I’ll probably be fired. Don’t wanna risk that, do I?” The blue haired male laughed awkwardly, then got up and left, “Bye, Travis!”

 

“See ya, Dante!”

 

**_****_ **

 

Travis went upstairs carefully, making sure to check every corner to make sure no one was there.

 

“Dante?” He called out, “Garroth? Laurance?” Once there was nothing but silence, Travis grinned. This was his time.

 

Travis did a 180 turn and ran out the front door frantically, slamming it behind him. He bolted across the street, not even checking to see if there were any potential cars to run him over.

 

“APHMAU! OPEN UP, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!”   
  


There were muffled voices coming from inside, “Aphmau! Get the door!” Katelyn.

 

“Can’t! Busy!” Aphmau proclaimed from upstairs.

  
“Where’s Kawaii~Chan?!” Katelyn asked.

 

“Work! Can you get the door?”

 

“Ugh, fine!” Katelyn got up unwillingly and slugged over to the door. She opened it, eyes widening slightly, “Travis? What are you doing here?”

 

“I need to talk to Aphmau.” Travis told her, “Is she available?”

 

“Yeah. . . She’s upstairs in her room. But you try anything on her, and you’ll be thrown out the window. Okay?”

 

“I get it! Thanks, Katie--”

 

“Travis.”

 

“Katelyn.” And with that, Travis was off. He rushed into Aphmau’s room, slamming the door behind him unintentionally.

 

Aphmau’s head shot up, “Travis? What are you doing here?” She asked, sitting up on her bed (She was previously laying down).

 

“Can we talk?” The white haired male asked softly, looking over her features.

 

The short girls expression softened, “Of course. Come sit. What’s up?”

 

Travis sat down next to Aphmau, “I think Laurance and Garroth are having a fling or something! I feel like they’ve been sleeping together or dating in secret.”

 

Aphmau was a bit taken aback, “What?” She asked suddenly, “Why?”

 

“I don’t know. . . I’m pretty for sure though. The other day, Laurance came out naked from Garroth’s room. And Garroth was in there! Laurance said he wasn’t, but Dante and I heard him laughing! There’ve been weird noises coming from their rooms every once in a while, they slap each other on the ass sometimes and share weird glances at the table. It’s just. . . Weird! There’s just little things that they’re doing and it’s really suspicious!”

 

“Well. . .” The short girl gulped, “If you’re pretty sure that they have something going on, why are you here with me?”

 

“I want to confront and ask them about it, but I don’t know how or where I should do it.” Travis replied

 

Aphmau thought for a moment, “Okay. . . Why don’t you just pull them aside where it’s just the three of you on a low key day and ask? Don’t condemn them for it or anything though.”

 

Travis’ wheels were spinning, “That. . . Actually doesn’t sound half bad?”

 

“Yeah, uh, is that it?”

 

Travis nodded, “That’s it. Thanks, Aph.” He smiled brightly.

 

“Do you want to stay? Kawaii~Chan’s at work, but she has some leftover pastries from this morning downstairs. We can heat them up or something and chat.”

 

Travis shook his head as he got up, “It’s okay. I have to attend to some stuff at home, but thanks for the offer.” He smiled at her.

 

Aphmau smiled back, “No problem. See you later, Travis.”

 

“Bye, Aph!”

 

**_****_ **

 

Three days had passed. It was Sunday morning, and the four friends were hanging out and watching TV. When Dante had gotten up to go to the bathroom, Travis took his chance.

 

“Hey, Garroth, Laurance, can we talk?” He asked, palms sweaty.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down,,

“Yeah. . .” Laurance shifted uncomfortably as he spoke, “What’s up?” The brunette asked.

 

“Are you guys having a, uh, secret relationship or something?” Travis questioned, voice wavering slightly.

 

The other two males looked at each other, eyes wide. Laurance gulped, Garroth fidgeting with his fingers slightly under the blanket draped over him. Travis stared at them for a moment, and saw how their demeanor changed completely. That change gave Travis all the answers he needed, but hearing it aloud with be more satisfying. It seemed as if Laurance and Garroth were having a conversation with their eyes. There were furrowed brows, slightly mouthed words, scrunched up noses, and stuff like that. Garroth seemed to lose the conversation, it being obvious when he let out a pained sigh.

 

“Uh. . .” Garroth started, lips pursing, “W-What’s with you and Dante then, huh?”

 

Oh shit. Travis’ eyes widened. He wasn’t feeling so satisfied anymore. If anything, his nerves were kicking up and he had chills running up and down his spine. Dante had walked out of the bathroom at this point, stopping dead in his tracks.

 

“All the weird comments, nicknames and ass grabs,” Garroth started

 

_ “Hey, sexy.” Travis grinned as he walked into the kitchen, walking up behind Dante and grabbing something that very few people got to grab _

 

“the out of the blue winks,” he continued

 

_ Travis and Dante were sitting across the room from each other, the four boys on the couch watching some trashy reality TV show (in trend of the story, Keeping Up With the Kardashians). The white haired male shot Dante a wink as a devilish grin painted across his face. _

 

“all the blushing and stuttering,”

 

_ “Hey, baby!” Travis called out, walking into the room, “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.” He winked. _

 

_ Dante’s eyes widened, a rosy pink spreading across his face, “W-What? Come a-again?” _

 

“and the cuddling that we walk in on whenever you two are home alone!”

 

_ Laurance and Garroth were staggering inside, lips connected and setting steamy. Despite the coldness from outside, clothes were getting looser and sliding off shoulders. They opened the door, the two barreling in. Garroth turned to close the door. His eyes widened when he saw Dante’s arm wrapped around Travis, the two asleep on the couch. The blonde pulled his lover away from his neck with a nudge and a small push, motioning to the two on the couch.  _

 

_ Garroth and Laurance glanced at each other, wide eyes. _

 

“if anything, you guys are worse at hiding it than we are!” Garroth exclaimed, finishing.

 

Dante and Travis were speechless. Travis looked over at the blue haired man in the hallway (whose jaw was ajar, about to catch flies), neither of them saying anything. He looked back at Laurance and Garroth.

 

“I-I guess you have me there.” Travis gulped, pursing his lips. He was completely caught off guard.

 

“And I didn’t know you of all people were a bottom,” Laurance snickered, “when I saw how you and Dante were laying on the couch? I totally knew.”

 

“Like you have much room to talk,” Travis snapped back, becoming his usual self in an instant, “you came out of Garroth’s room with a slap mark on your ass the other day, but neither of us said anything!”

 

Laurance blinked, “So that’s how you knew. . .” His voice trailed off.

 

“Yeah! You guys aren’t very discreet either.”

  
“At least we have the guts to admit it!”

 

“You didn’t admit it!” Travis laughed, “All that happened was that Garroth turned the subject to exposing Dante and I for the stuff we do behind closed doors!”

 

“And that wasn’t your original intent with confronting us?” Laurance cocked a brow, “To expose what Garroth and I do behind closed doors?”

 

“Well, uh. . .” Travis’ mouth ran dry.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Laurance’s eyes narrowed.

 

Laurance was the type to get very defensive pretty quickly whenever he felt threatened. Once friendly banter went too far, Laurance would snap into defensive mode in almost an instant, and it wouldn’t be fun and games anymore. Everyone in that house could sense the tension in the room. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and flinch. 

 

“Laurance, I didn’t mean to make you feel threatened or anything--” Travis started

 

“You don’t want to make me feel threatened, I know! You just want me to tell you my secrets, to spill everything to you, when you’re not willing to do the same thing? You were keeping a similar secret, yet want me to come out and spill it all? How mature, Travis!” Laurance snapped.

 

Garroth put a hand on Laurance’s shoulder with a weary expression painted on his face, “Laurance--”

 

Laurance shrugged Garroth’s hand off his shoulder, then stood up, “Whatever. Yeah! Me and Garroth have been having sex. Happy? I hope so.” He stormed off.

 

Garroth glanced at the other two males, lips pursed. Laurance brushed shoulders with Dante as he made his way through the hallway

 

“Move, Dante.” Laurance said harshly.

 

“Laurance, no--”

 

“Move, Dante!” Laurance pushed him out of the way, slamming the door to his room afterwards.

 

Once the door to Laurance’s room slammed shut, Travis’ body flinched. He let out a shaky breath, eyes wide and soon falling upon Dante. The blue haired male gave him an uncertain look as they made eye contact, then Travis looked over at the weary Garroth beside him.

 

“I’m sorry. . .” Travis started, throwing his pride into the kitchen trash can.

 

“It’s fine,” Garroth scratched the back of his neck, getting up as well. 

 

The blonde went into Laurance’s room, cautiously and carefully closing the door behind him.

 

“What did you do?!” Dante asked, quickly rushing to the spot where Garroth previously was before getting up to go to Laurance’s aid.

 

“I-I asked them if they were together or something.” Travis responded.

 

“And exposed us in the process?” Dante questioned, “How the hell?”

 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t keep it under wraps for much longer! You know about Laurance and Lucinda! I couldn’t do it anymore. You knew too, but didn’t say anything!” Travis’ brows furrowed.

 

Dante pursed his lips, “I-I guess you have a point.”

 

“Yeah, Laurance and Garroth can expose us all they wants. What good is it going to do them? Give them blackmail against us for doing something we haven’t even verbally admitted to?” 

 

The blue haired male thought for a moment, “Well. . .”

 

“Well, what?” Travis’ voice had a tone to it that Dante had never heard before. It was worn and serious, “Is there really anything to say?”

 

“You started this!” Dante exclaimed quickly, “You can’t get mad for something YOU instigated! I told you you probably shouldn’t do it, because I knew that there was a chance of you and I getting out! Geez, Travis. You can be so oblivious sometimes!” He rubbed his temples.

 

“Dante--” Travis started, but got quickly interrupted.

 

“No, Trav. You can sulk if you want. I know you will! You can sit in here and sulk all you want, but that doesn’t change what you started. And honestly, you don’t have the right to get upset! If anything, Laurance, Garroth and I do!” He stood up, “You started this, and you’re gonna end this. You’re gonna get your sorry ass in Laurance’s room and apologize for opening pandora’s box. Okay?”

 

“Are you sure--”

 

“Yes, I’m sure!”

 

**_****_ **

 

“Garroth,” Laurance sighed, “I don’t think we can do this anymore.” He pursed his lips

 

“What?” The blonde’s expression fell, “Why?”

 

“I can’t do what Ivan did to Lucinda. You know what I mean? This-This was fun, but. . .” Laurance paused, “I’m sorry, Garroth. I think we need to put an end to. . . This.” He motioned to Garroth, then back to him a couple times.

 

“Are you positive?”

 

“I think so.” The brunette nodded 

 

“This won’t make things awkward between us, will it?”

 

“I-I’m not sure. I hope not? But. . . I don’t know.”

 

Garroth nodded, “Okay.”

 

Interrupting their conversation, there was a knock at the door, “Go away, Travis!” Laurance exclaimed

 

The door opened, “Actually, it’s both of us.” Dante said, pushing Travis through the door, “Have fun. Bye!” He closed the door behind Travis quickly

 

“What do you want?” Laurance asked, arms crossed stubbornly as he glared at the white haired male in front of them.

 

“I wanted to say. . .” Travis started, “I’m not sorry for doing what I did. I don’t regret it.”

 

“Travis, no. . .” Dante muttered under his breath. He could hear everything that was going on. The walls were thin.

 

“You’re slowly destroying your relationship with Lucinda, and I couldn’t stand to see it anymore! Garroth, I can only imagine how you feel!” Travis exclaimed, “Whenever Lucinda is over, you have to act like you don’t like Laurance when you sure as hell do! It’s obvious!”

 

“Leave me out of this!” Garroth exclaimed quickly, “This is between you and Laurance.”

 

“I don’t think it’s just between Laurance and I.” Travis responded, “You still engaged when you knew what was at stake for Laurance, and how it could affect Lucinda. And Laurance? You should be ashamed of yourself for letting yourself go like this. Lucinda’s fuckng hot! You’re throwing away a babe for what? A bit of extra pleasure on the side? That’s low.” Travis snapped harshly.

 

“Get out.” Laurance said coldly, expression unhappy.

 

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you over your deafening arrogance.” Travis responded.

 

“I said get the hell out!” He proclaimed, “Out!” Laurance pushed Travis out.

 

Garroth got up quickly and left the room, grabbing Travis by the shoulder, “We need to have a little talk. Outside.” He dragged Travis outside.

 

What did this talk have to ensue? Travis didn’t know, and he was frankly scared to find out.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of stuff happens. shit hits the fan. grab a snack this is a long chapter lmao

**_PREVIOUSLY:_ **

 

**_Garroth got up quickly and left the room, grabbing Travis by the shoulder, “We need to have a little talk. Outside.” He dragged Travis outside._ **

 

**_What did this talk have to ensue? Travis didn’t know, and he was frankly scared to find out._ **

 

**_****_ **

 

Travis gupled,  “Why did you drag me out here?” He asked, legs shaking slightly.

 

“I want to talk to you about something.” Garroth’s brows were furrowed, “You are the most inconsiderate, know-nothing, lowlife I have ever met! You rat Laurance and I out, just to get you and Dante out in the process. Do you think Dante wanted us to know about you two, or at least to know that we knew about you guys all along? And. . . And--”

 

“Garroth! This is going to be okay, okay? It’s all going to blow over soon enough.” Travis said, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

 

The blonde shrugged the albino’s hand off harshly, “Don’t touch me. I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work!”

 

“I’m not trying to do anything! I’m just trying to be a good frien--”

 

In a split second of feeling no pain at all, Travis felt a strong sting spread out across his cheek. Garroth had punched him and now he had a bloody lip and a red cheek. The white haired male looked up at Garroth, his green eyes piercing into the blonde’s soul. Garroth had struck a chord with Travis, and he wasn’t happy. Travis wasn’t calm and collected anymore, he was furious.

 

Travis whipped his arm out of its resting position and gave Garroth a swift uppercut. The blonde staggered, a large bruise starting to form on his jaw. When Garroth’s eyes focused on Travis, he saw a furious glare headed his way. The white haired males face was molded into a look that Garroth had never seen before. It held fury, resentment and a whole host of other emotions Garroth couldn’t name.

 

Before he knew it, Travis was lunging for him once again. He tackled Garroth to the ground, where the two wrestled around in attempt to get the upper hand. It all ended when the front door opened behind, and a faint light shined on them. Travis had Garroth straddled with his fist in the air while Garroth was trying to wiggle out of his grasp when there was a booming voice that stopped them.

 

“Both of you are children!” Laurance, “Break it up before I break you!” Garroth’s dreamboat. . . Wow.

 

The two males on the ground turned their heads to the brunette looming over them. Garroth gulped, and quickly scrambled out from under Travis, causing the white haired male to stumble slightly and lose his balance. Travis ate the dirt for a moment before scrambling to his feet, standing alongside the tall blonde he’d just been in a quarry with.

 

“What were you two thinking?” Laurance tugged on the jacket he’d thrown on so that it could cover a bit more of his torso than it already had, “Fighting on the ground? While it’s SNOWING? Come inside before it gets any colder out here. We don’t need you guys getting hypothermia or frostbite or whatever.”

 

The brunette waved his hand forward, signalling the other two boys to come inside. Travis and Garroth looked at each other guiltily before trudging inside. Travis was in first, subtly cutting Garroth off right before the blonde had walked in. Garroth’s brows furrowed, but he didn’t say anything just to save the situation from becoming any worse than it already was.

 

“Travis!” Dante started, noticing his lovers busted lip, “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“I didn’t start it!” Travis responded.

 

At those words, Laurance gave Garroth a look before shrugging off his jacket and putting it back on the coat hanger.

 

“That’s so childish. Come on, Trav. Lets get you cleaned up.” Dante took the white haired males arm and dragged him away to the kitchen.

 

The white haired male followed after Dante, a weary look on his face. After those two were gone, Laurance and Garroth made eye contact. The brunette sighed, and took a few steps towards his lover.

 

“What was that all about?” Laurance asked Garroth with furrowed brows.

 

“I--”

 

“You could’ve gotten hurt! And you did! You shouldn’t be fighting with Travis, he could back out of the house and we’d have to pay more rent!”

 

“Is that all you care about? Your rent, money?! Not telling your girlfriend you’ve been cheating on her for nearly three months? Or that Travis and I just fought?” Garroth spoke up.

 

“Lucinda is not what this conversation is about.” Laurance responded sharply.

 

“You shouldn’t be lecturing me.” Garroth said, “You should be hauling your sorry ass out the door and start apologizing to Lucinda for screwing her over.” His brows were now furrowed with his mouth in a straight line

 

“I wasn’t the one who instigated the whole thing!” Laurance exclaimed

 

“Do you even remember who started it all? I don’t!” Garroth replied, “All I know is that, maybe I instigated it. I don’t know, but I know that I’m not cheating on my girlfriend for my best friend!”

 

“What about Cadenza?”

 

“Cadenza and I ended it off a long time ago! Don’t use that against me. Go to Lucinda and either break it off with her, or me. You can’t have both, Laurance.” The blonde motioned to the door, lips pursing.

 

“Fine!” Laurance started, “I’ll go talk to her. You’ll regret letting me go, though. You’ll come crawling back when the most TLC--”

 

“Travis love and care?” The white haired male asked from the kitchen

 

“NO! When the most TLC you get is from your mom, and your right hand!” And with that, Laurance grabbed his jacket, turned, and stormed out.

 

Garroth felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach, a few rocks falling in there and causing him a bit of pain on the way down. The blonde gulped, walking to the kitchen after Laurance slammed the door. He and Travis made eye contact before Garroth broke it to dig into the freezer for an ice pack.

 

**_****_ **

 

Laurance was grumbling stuff under his breath. He wasn’t happy as he trudged over to Lucinda’s in thirty degree weather with snow pounding down on him. Eventually, Laurance made it to her front door. He gulped and looked back at his footprints in the snow. On his way back, those footprints would resemble a time where Lucinda wasn’t literally about to rip his trachea out of his throat.

 

With the courage of one shaky breath, Laurance knocked on the door. There was a few seconds where the anticipation was eating at his bones (that could also be the chilling air) before the door opened. The brunette’s breath hitched when it did, the door revealing his orange haired, crimson eyed girlfriend.

 

“Laurance?” Lucinda started, stepping aside so that the brunette could walk in, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Laurance responded, walking in with his hands on his pockets. He didn’t make eye contact with her, he just kept walking with his eyes glued to the floor.

 

“What’s going on?” The tone in Lucinda’s voice changed as she seated herself and Laurance on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

 

“I, uh, promise you won’t freak out?” Laurance’s mouth was surprisingly dry.

 

“Yeah. I won’t get mad. What’s on your mind?” Lucinda shuffled slightly. If only she knew what she was in for.

 

“Uh. . .” Laurance started, palms getting oddly clammy, “I-I. .” His body started to go numb from his feet up, “I’ve been sleeping with Garroth for a couple months now behind your back?” He got out quickly.

 

Lucinda blinked, “What?” Her eyes were wide and the grip on her mug was tight (she had white knuckles).

 

“Garroth. .  And I have had a thing since New Years?” The pitch of Laurance’s voice went up as his sentence went on

 

“Laurance!” Her brows furrowed, “I can’t believe you!” She stood up, “You know why I broke up with Ivan. He cheated on me! You promised me you wouldn’t do that, and you broke your promise! You are one of the worst people I know! Get out, Laurance!”

 

“Does this mean we’re still together?” He asked quickly.

 

“No! It means we’re OVER. Get out!” The redhead pointed to the door, an angry expression on her face.

 

“Lucinda--”

 

“No, Laurance. This,” she motioned between the two of them with her hand, “is over, and I don’t want you in my house any longer.”

 

The brunette stood up with his head hung low, “Are you sure you want to end this?” He paused, “Us?”

 

“Yes. I’m sure.” Lucinda stood her ground, knuckles white and knees buckled.

 

Laurance sighed heavily, then walked out. His heart was heavy and the pit in the bottom of his stomach was expanding. He was playing with his fingers inside his pockets while he stared at his footprints from earlier filling up with snow.

 

Those footprints came from a bit more of a simpler time, a time where Lucinda wasn’t mad at him, a time where he hadn’t just lost both of the people he’d intimately and emotionally invested himself in, a time where things seemed. . . Better, even if they were from just a couple minutes before.

 

Laurance sighed, eventually coming across his front door. He put his door on the handle, let out a shaky breath, then walked in. His legs were shaky and his ears were ringing as he entered the house that had tension and revealed secrets raging through it. This was the last place he wanted to be at the moment, and he was with the people he didn’t want to be with in that moment, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Lucinda would tell Aphmau everything, then Aphmau would spill it to the rest of her roommates, making them all resent and hate him. Zane hated everyone except Aphmau. Brendan? No one talks to him-- Wait. Brendan! He could go to Brendan!

 

The only thing is that he wasn’t that close with Brendan, but did he really have another choice?

 

_******** _

 

Laurance was right. Lucinda was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and eyes watery. She’d turned the picture she had of she and Laurance on her nightstand and dresser on its face, and she’d brought the pictures of them around her house down. In the moment, she wanted to cut Laurance out of her life completely. She didn’t want to think about the man who had ripped her heart to shreds, lied to her and cheated on her (with his best friend!). Any human being wouldn’t want to think about the person who did that to them.

 

The redhead brought her phone up to her ear with a shaky hand. A reluctant breath slipped out of her mouth as she tried to dial Aphmau and get the struggles of the current events off her chest and release them.

 

“Hello?” Aphmau’s voice eventually made it over the phone. Yes.

 

“Aphmau. . .” Lucinda sniffed, “Something just happened.”

 

The small Mexican girls expression dropped, “What happened? Something with Ivan? Or Bigglesworth?”

 

“No. . . Something with Laurance!”

 

Aphmau gasped slightly, “What’d he do?”

 

“He-He slept with Garroth! He’s been sleeping with Garroth since New Years, and cheated on me behind my back!” Lucinda wiped her eyes, “He did almost exactly what Ivan did when he promised he wouldn’t when we got together!”

 

“Lucinda. . .” Aphmau’s voice was sympathetic, “Do you want me to come over?”

 

“Yeah. .” Lucinda nodded, wiping her eyes again, “That’d be nice.”

 

“I’ll be there in ten with ice cream, okay?”

 

Lucinda laughed softly, smiling somberly, “Okay. . . I’ll see you in a bit, Aphmau.”

 

**_****_ **

 

Laurance’s lips were pushed together in a scrunched line. He was standing in front of Brendan’s door with second thoughts about even showing up there. Why was he there? What was he trying to get out of this spontaneous visit? A pat on the back for pursuing the two things he wanted? A scolding for being an absolute asshole? Laurance didn’t know. He rubbed his temples, letting out a short breath before knocking on the front door.

 

A few moments of Laurance waiting outside awkwardly passed, him anticipating the moment where Brendan would open the door with a warm smile. Instead of getting a chipper, warm-smiling Brendan, he got the exact opposite.

 

There Brendan was, slippers and a robe on over his clothes. His eyes were tired and his hair was out of place. He was squinting, acting as if he’d just woken up, “You woke me up. What are you doing here, Laurance?”

 

“I can come back later--”

 

“I’m already up. Get your ass in here before I close the door and go back to sleep.” He stepped out of the way of the door, allowing Laurance some room to waltz in freely.

 

Laurance nodded at the darker haired male, sauntering inside and not even thinking about all the cold air he was letting into Brendan’s warm home.

 

“Back to what I said before,” Brendan started after he’d closed the door behind Laurance, “what are you doing here, bud? You don’t usually show up out of the blue like this.”

 

“I know it’s random.” The brunette sighed, sitting down on the couch in the living room, “But I didn’t know where else to go! Remember the New Years party the guys and I threw at my place last year?”

 

“Yeah,” Brendan nodded, “what about it?”

 

“Well. . . Turns out after that night, Garroth and I started sleeping together.” He pursed his lips.

 

Brendan blinked, “But aren’t you with Lucinda?” He asked

 

Laurance paused, letting the words that had just came out of his mouth really sink in for Brendan, “Not anymore. I just spoke to her about it, and she cut things off.”

 

“Which she should’ve!” Brendan exclaimed quickly, “You cheated on her for almost three months. It’s nearly March, man. If I cheated on Kiki, she’d kill me slowly! With guilt tripping and passive aggressiveness.”

 

“I know, I know! I understand why she did. I was a real dick, but still! Then when Travis called Garroth and I out on it, Garroth challenged Travis about he and Dante having something going on as well! I guess it’s not really surprising, but they do! I went back to my place for a few minutes after I talked to Lucinda, but there was so much tension there that I couldn’t stand it.”

 

Brendan nodded slowly, “Okay. . . Wait,” he paused, “Dante and Travis have something going on behind the scenes?”

 

“Yes! But you can’t tell anyone.” Laurance’s voice gained a more serious tone, “Travis and Dante will murder me if they find out I told someone.”

 

Brendan ran two fingers across his lips, twisted them then flicked his fingers, “Your secret. . . And their secret, is safe with me. But still. . . I don’t understand why you’re here.”

 

“I needed someone to talk to. Usually I’d talk to Garroth about stuff like this, but he’s too close to the situation! In fact, he IS the situation--”

 

“Hold up.” Brendan interrupted abruptly, “You think Garroth is the problem here?”

 

“Yeah! He knew I was with Lucinda and still proceeded to sleep with me!”

 

“But the sex was consensual, right?” Brendan cocked a brow.

 

“Yeah. . .?” Laurance’s voice raised in pitch

 

“Then Garroth isn’t the issue! The issue is you, and that you cheated on your girlfriend and lead Garroth on into thinking you had genuine feelings for him, when really that wasn’t the case. I’m not saying Garroth isn’t in the wrong at all, because he is. He also knew you were with Lucinda, but you’re more the problem then he is.”

 

“I’m not the issue!” Laurance laughed, “I came here to vent, to get stuff off my chest! Not to get lectured about my wrongdoings.”   
  


“Yes you are, Laurance! You’re too blinded by your own pride and ego to see it though.” Brendan scoffed, “It’s almost sad. You knew what was at stake when you started sleeping with Garroth, yet you took the risk and kept doing it. You knew that Lucinda would be hurt when she found out, and that she would most definitely find out sooner or later!” He exclaimed, “You’re ridiculous, Laurance.”

 

“I’m not ridiculous! Everyone else in this situation is though.” The brunette’s brows furrowed as he stood up quickly, “I think I’m done here.”

 

“You’re gonna wake me up, fight with me, then leave? You are one of the most inconsiderate people I’ve ever met, Zvhal.” Brendan stood up as well, shoulders tense. 

 

Brendan knew how Laurance worked. The brunette got very defensive very fast when he felt even the least bit threatened, and let his pride get in the way of his logic. Laurance had trouble admitting when he was wrong, and that was a flaw that got him into a lot of trouble as his life progressed. The brunette was prone to getting almost too lost in the moment and letting his emotions take over him, or whatever desire is tugging at him right then and there. Laurance was a complicated man in a simple package, that was for sure.

 

Unfortunately Brendan shared some of those same traits. When challenged or threatened, he got defensive and his words would blow up into something much bigger than he even anticipated or meant for them to.

 

The two males stared at each other, brows furrowed and scowls strong. Laurance’s fists were clenched. Everything was silent and still until the brunette swiftly turned his body towards the front door and started storming towards it.

 

“Laurance--”

 

“You’ve made your point, Brendan.” Laurance grumbled, hand hitting the handle of the front door. He turned it and whipped the door open.

 

Laurance looked back at Brendan, who was standing there with his fingers tugging at his pajama bottoms as a subconscious nervous habit. The brunette noticed, his eyes flickering down to Brendan’s fingers then back at his face. 

 

He scoffed, “Pathetic.” And with that, Laurance’s body turned and he started out the door.

 

Brendan stood there for a moment before his feet unglued themselves from the floor and he started walking just as quickly as Laurance. He stopped at the doorway, hand on it as he looked over at the brunette who was now out in the harsh, cold blizzard that was hitting MyStreet Street.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Brendan said, catching the brunettes attention and causing his head to turn, “You don’t mean that I’m pathetic. . . You don’t. I know you don’t.” He continued, almost in a way to console himself. He sounded almost desperate for that reassurance, which Laurance practically thrived off of.

 

Laurance licked his chapped lips, “Oh, I do.” He responded, “I meant every last bit of it.” 

 

With that, Laurance turned and walked off. He left Brendan in the doorway with a heavy heart and a cold nose. Brendan’s fingers were clung tightly to the doorframe as he watched his old friend walk off. Laurance was losing himself in whatever double life he thought he was living, and that was obvious. 

 

After a moment of watching Laurance go off, Brendan sighed and stepped back inside. He closed the door and let his back hit it once it was securely shut and locked. Brendan let out an exasperated breath once again, letting his body relax out of the tense state it’d been in only a few seconds before. It was over. Laurance was gone, and he was alone to nap and relax again.

 

**_****_ **

 

Garroth was laying on his bed, back on the mattress and chest facing the ceiling. The blonde watched as his chest rose and descended calmly, but that came to an abrupt halt once the door to his room whipped open and slammed against the small doorstop on the wall then went right back to its original place to close.

 

The blonde whipped his head around quickly, sitting up and scooting back to where his skin made contact with the wall. His eyes were wide and disturbed from the sudden noise.

 

“What are you in here for?” Garroth asked, eyes focusing on Laurance.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Laurance started pacing, but stopped once he got to be directly in front of his now ex-lover, “I messed things up with Lucinda, and I messed them up with you. And I should find someone different! Someone BETTER. What do you think, Gar? Thought I could consult in you.” Laurance crossed his arms on his chest with a prideful look painted across his face.

 

Garroth’s body stopped functioning for a moment. Was Laurance really this dense and self consumed? He scooted off his bed and stood in front of the brunette, the two matching in height. Garroth crossed his arms back at Laurance, but quickly unraveled them and placed them on his shoulders. He shook the brunette violently.

 

“What are you thinking, Laurance?!” He stopped

 

“I’m thinking about finding someone else?” Laurance responded in almost a questioning tone, as if he wasn’t too sure about the whole thing himself.

 

“No!” Garroth exclaimed, “That’s not what you should be thinking about right now! You should be moping around because you just broke two people’s hearts in one day!” He proclaimed, breath hitching and eyes widening once he finished his sentence.

 

Garroth’s hands shakily fell off of Laurance’s shoulders as a moment of silence passed through the room. The blonde reluctantly stepped away from Laurance, his mouth dry all the sudden.

 

“I-I didn’t mean that.” Garroth stammered, “Break two people’s hearts? No. That was an accident.” He rambled quickly

 

“It sounded pretty real to me.” The brunette finally piped up a moment after Garroth spoke.

 

“Look. . .” He paused, “That wasn’t what I meant for it to be. . . Just. .  Go find someone else, okay? Because I can’t keep doing this with you, and if you’re that desperate to go find someone new, then go ahead.”

 

Laurance’s expression dropped, “You’re not going to be my wingman?” He asked.

 

Garroth hit Laurance in the chest, causing the brunette to step back a bit as the other male started walking towards him, “Are you insane?” Garroth questioned with a raised voice, “What in the world makes you think that I would be your wingman after you lead me on and messed with my emotions? No, I’m not going to be your wingman! Those days are over, Laurance! And the days of us are over too.”

 

“I-I don’t think you’re understanding or completely comprehending what you’re saying here, Garroth.” Laurance laughed quickly

 

“I know damn well what I’m saying. What I’m saying is that: No! I won’t be your wingman. And that this thing that we’ve had going on is officially over! I can’t keep doing this, Laurance. I don’t know how you sleep at night with the guilt coming from the fact that you’re cheating on your girlfriend and toying with your best friends emotions.”

 

“I sleep with you at night, that’s how--”

 

“I can barely get through one night without the weighing guilt of knowing I’m setting all of us up for pain! That I’m apart of setting myself up to get hurt in the end, that I’m leading to Lucinda getting hurt, all while you go on as if everything’s dandy. When I’m sleeping in bed with you is especially when it’s the worst.” Garroth took in a breath, rolling his shoulders back, “We’re done, Laurance.”

 

“What?” Laurance’s pale blue eyes were large 

 

“I said we’re done. Now why don’t you scamper off and catch up some other unsuspecting victim and tangle them in your web of lies and scams?” Garroth pushed past Laurance and stormed out.

 

The brunette was slowly becoming furious. He kicked Garroth’s wooden bedframe (which hurt like a bitch) and let out a loud growl. He hit his hand on the top of the bedframe as well (which ALSO hurt like a bitch). Laurance stormed out of the room as well, slamming the blondes door behind him.

 

He heard the front door close, causing his attention to peak. Travis and Dante were out working, so it had to have been Garroth slamming the door. Laurance rushed to the door. He opened it, catching sight of Garroth hastily trying to get into his car as fast as he could.

 

“Garroth!” Laurance exclaimed, hand reaching out slightly in the blondes direction, “Don’t do this. I won’t pay your rent this month!”

 

The blonde’s eyes narrowed at Laurance, “This isn’t about bribes. This isn’t about you paying my rent to keep this a secret, or to keep it going. This is about how sick and twisted you are, and how sick and twisted this situation is.” His hand was on the top of the car door, knuckles white from clinging onto it so hard.

 

“Screw you, Garroth!” Laurance exclaimed furiously.

 

“Screw you, Laurance!” Garroth got into his car, slammed the car door shut and drove off.

 

It was over. Everything between Laruance and Garroth was over. No more cuddling, no more spontaneous intimate moments, no more secrets. Everything was out on the table now, and Laurance liked it better when their secrets were still under wraps, but every secret comes out sometime, and it was time for Laurance’s to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the finale of secrets!! thank you guys so much for reading! tell me in the comments what your fav part/chapter of this story is! c: i'd love to know. thanks for reading! <3 ~Car


End file.
